


Trick or Treat

by elphiethropp



Series: Seasonal Fics (Prompt fills and oneshots) [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Near Future, No Communication, Not in a bad way but they don't talk about it or anything, Prompt Fill, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elphiethropp/pseuds/elphiethropp
Summary: Prompt "Could you maybe do Jane and Petra taking Mateo and the twins trick-or-treating? Maybe with some Jetra kissing?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is exactly what you wanted, but I hope you like it!
> 
> I have never interacted with a child under eight, so I tried to keep the kid parts as vague as possible. That being said, if anything is inaccurate, please tell me!
> 
> In this Mateo is about three, making Elsa and Anna two?

Jane knocked on the door to Petra’s suite. Mateo did the same, three soft taps on the bottom of the door, and then looked up at her and grinned. Jane smiled back, and then reached down to lift him up on to her hip. He had wanted to be Superman, so Jane had found him a cute onesie with the logo on, and made a cape out of some of Alba's old curtains, and Xiomara had flattened and gelled his hair into a single curl that rested on his forehead. He was, in Jane's completely biased opinion, the most adorable Superman the world had ever seen.

“You’re going to be the cutest boy at the party, aren’t you, Mr Sweetface?” She cooed, and Mateo nodded in agreement. Jane laughed, and then turned as the door opened and Petra stepped out, looking surprised.

“Jane! Didn’t Rafael tell you? He’s been called to an urgent meeting, he’s not going to be able to take you to the party.”

“Oh…” Jane set Mateo down, and he ran to greet his sisters. “Well, can’t you still come? Mateo’s really been looking forward to Halloween.”

Petra shook her head. “You know I’m no good at these parties, Jane. I can’t deal with the other moms.” It was true that Petra wasn’t a particularly maternal mother, and other parents could sometimes be a little snooty about this. But Jane still wished that Petra could relax a little bit.

Petra must have seen Jane’s face fall, because she said “I rented a movie, though, that I thought the twins could watch. We already gave the nannies the night off. You and Mateo are welcome to stay, if you like.” She stepped back into the room, and retrieved a DVD from the counter. The Nightmare Before Christmas. Jane bit her lip.

“Petra, I think that movie’s a little old for Mateo and the twins. It’s a little scary for toddlers.”

Petra looked slightly disappointed. “Oh,” she said. “Well, there aren’t a lot of Halloween movies. I suppose I could see what’s on TV… the nannies usually do this.” She added upon seeing Jane’s expression.

Jane smiled gently. “Why don’t we take them trick-or-treating?” She suggested. “Mateo went last year, and he really enjoyed it. I bet Anna and Elsa would love it.”

“Jane, we can’t trick-or-treat in a hotel. At least, I can’t. It would be unprofessional.”

“Okay, so we’ll go to my neighbourhood. There are a lot of kids around there, the streets are filled on Halloween. Come on, Petra, it’ll be fun!”

“Well…” Petra began, glancing towards the clock. It was only 6:30. She looked back at Jane, and then reluctantly smiled at her excited grin. “Fine! But only for an hour.”

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, they were knocking at the first door, the children clutching plastic tubs that Jane had hurriedly purchased from a local corner shop. Anna and Elsa were both wearing witch costumes, though Anna’s dress was purple, and Elsa’s was blue. They were more nervous than Mateo, who was bouncing up and down in excitement, having done this before. The door opened, and an elderly lady beamed at them. She complimented their costumes and waited patiently when Elsa took two whole minutes to decide on which candy she wanted.

“You two make a cute couple,” she remarked to Jane and Petra. Jane’s mouth fell open in shock, and Petra started stammering.

“Oh, we’re not- I mean- we’re just-“She looked towards Jane for help.

“Our kids have the same father,” Jane supplied, probably not clearing things up at all. But there were another group of trick-or-treaters behind them, and the woman just smiled in apology before turning to greet them.

Jane would have simply shrugged, and put it out of her mind, if the same thing hadn’t happened a few doors down. And then again ten minutes later. And then again, and again. After a while, Jane stopped correcting them, to spare strangers the long explanation of their telenovela of a life.

“I wonder why they all think we’re a couple.” Jane mused once the kids had run ahead up a path, after this had happened for the fourth time. “Do you think it’s because of the kids?”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t matter, does it?” Petra said shortly.

“Well, I guess not...” Jane said, slightly surprised. Petra had actually seemed to be enjoying herself up until this point. She resolved not to mention the subject again, if it was souring her mood. Jane rarely saw Petra this happy, especially with the twins. It was good to see her like this.

There were a few more houses after that, and no one suggested they were a couple. Petra began to cheer up again, even taking a few pieces of candy herself, when they were offered. When they reached the end of the road, she said “I think this should be the last house. The twins are getting tired.” Jane nodded in agreement. Mateo was beginning to whine a little too.

When the door opened, they were greeted by an older child, and her mother. While the girl gave candy to the children, the mother made small talk with Jane.

“It’s a good evening for it, isn’t it? Lily here says she’s too old for trick-or-treating now.” She sighed. “They grow up fast, you know. You two will miss this someday!” She laughed jovially, and Jane noticed a glass of wine in her hand.

“Yeah…” she half-heartedly agreed, trying to think of a way to reply. The woman though, just nodded and started talking again.

“So, how long have you two been together?”

“Oh! Um…”

“About four years.” Petra butted in, smiling at Jane. “Isn’t that right? It was around this time of year.”

“Erm, yes. Four years.” Jane stuttered, in complete shock. Of course, Petra was referring to when they had first met, four years ago now, when she was pregnant with Mateo and everything was different. Things had complicated themselves so much since then- and it had hardly been a straightforward situation to begin with. Jane smiled, almost with disbelief, at the thought that she and Petra were now close enough to go trick-or-treating together. She would never have believed it four years ago.

The woman misunderstood her smile, and grinned. “Well, you seem very happy together.” And then, noticing that the twins were nearly falling asleep, and that Mateo seemed intent on transferring all of their candy into his bucket, they nodded their thanks and headed home.

* * *

 

When they got back to Petra’s suite, they put the twins straight to bed. They didn’t fight or struggle, which Petra seemed surprised at. “The nannies usually have a really hard time getting them down,” she remarked in wonder. “They must be tired.”

When they had finished, they found Mateo fast asleep on Petra’s couch. Jane gently removed the cape from around his neck, and laid it over him.

“It’s Rafael’s night to have him. Do you think he’ll be back yet?” She whispered to Petra. Petra shrugged her shoulders.

“I think he would call. But maybe text him? And Mateo can stay here until he arrives. I don't mind kids when they're sleeping.” She hesitated for a second, before asking “Jane?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable before. It’s just that that lady seemed chatty, and I didn’t want to go into our entire history.”

“No, it’s okay,” Jane assured her. “I was just thinking: who would have thought four years ago that we would be here today?”

Petra laughed quietly, and they both looked at each other, lost in the memories of their journey to this point. “I know it wasn’t always easy,” Jane murmured. “But right now I don’t think I’d change a thing.”

 “Me neither,” Petra agreed, smiling wistfully. They both stayed like that for a moment, and then Jane sighed.

“I’d better go. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Petra nodded in reply, and Jane reached out to hug her goodbye.

She didn’t know what made her do it; perhaps it was the amount of people that had made the same mistake, perhaps it was simply the happiness she felt at that one moment with Petra, with her soft hair tickling her cheek and the flowery smell of her expensive. But she kissed her. Just for a second. Their lips gently brushed together, and then she pulled away, worried that she had made a mistake. And then Petra leaned in and kissed her back. It was slow, and yet fiery, filled with a passion that neither of them knew had been there. The metaphorical fireworks were exploding in every cell of Jane's body. Petra's lips were still coated in sugar from the candy she had eaten earlier; Jane wanted more, wanted to push her against the wall and kiss her with all of the sudden desperation that had come over her.

But it was Petra, and Mateo was in the room, and there were so many other reasons that she shouldn't. So she pulled away, leaving both of them breathless.

“I’m sorry,” she said, not knowing what else she could say.

Petra shook her head. “Don’t be.” She said firmly, and kissed her again. Only for a few seconds, and then Jane never wanted to leave her side again.

“You know, it’s only early,” she said, trying not to let on that her heart was beating a thousand times per second, so strong that it felt like it might deafen her. “Do you maybe wanna watch that movie?”

Petra raised her eyebrows in mock horror. “You said it was scary!”

Jane laughed. “Well,” she said pulling Petra close so that she could kiss her again. “I’ll comfort you.”


End file.
